


Kristie

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, it must've been very... interesting, original timeline, we know so little of her, what was she like in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: This wasn't right, this wasn't what she needed. What use was this stupid bird to her – what she was interested in were people. Unfortunately after several break-ins into the morgue last month they started to guard the entrances with more vigilance and so she could no longer continue her extracurricular studies. She sighed softly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> She's one of my fave Tomb Raider characters and I'm still not sure why. Gotta love her though. She needs more fics.

 

“Kristie!” a girl in her early twenties burst into the room, long blond hair flowing behind her. “Did you see Miki anywhere? He must've opened his cage!”

As the visitor came in without knocking, the owner of the room just narrowly managed to throw her old stretched out sweater over her work on the table, frowning for an instant. She hated it when someone burst in without her permission and also when someone called her Kristie... even more so when the one was her amazing, perfect, loved-by-everyone classmate Tessa.

“Please don't call me Kristie. And no, I have no idea where he is,” the addressed girl answered pleasantly after a moment, “but all your friends are so excited about the budgie” – her eyes fell on a bloodied green feather sticking out of the sweater and she quickly tucked it back in – “that I wouldn't be surprised if one of them borrowed him.”

“You are right,” Tessa nodded seriously, “I'll go ask them. Later, Kristie!”

She slammed the door too quickly to see the hateful look of her classmate. Although it quickly turned into another one, one more content. The satisfaction almost radiated from it, as the girl once again uncovered her work on the table.

_But this is not vengefulness,_ half-amused thoughts swirled through her head as she was using forceps to hold a tiny little beak in front of her eyes, _it is merely an educational matter._

She spent the next half an hour dissecting the fat green budgie and carefully writing all her findings into a small notebook. Then she impulsively flung away the forceps with disgust. She released the bird remains from the dissection tray and absent-mindedly poked the bloodied chunks of meat and feathers with a teasing needle.

This wasn't right, this wasn't what she needed. What  use was this stupid bird to her – what she was interested in were people. Unfortunately after several break-ins into the morgue last month they started to guard the entrances with more vigilance and so she could no longer continue her extracurricular studies. She sighed softly.

Quickly she t h rew the sweater over the table again when she heard steps from the outside. She was right, the next moment someone barged into her room.

“Martha, what is it?” she asked mildly as she was suppressing her rage. Why did she even pay extra for a single room if the whole dorm apparently decided it was a public place???

“Can you imagine it, Tessa's Miki disappeared! We can't find him anywhere, we asked everyone!” the newcomer started to lament and with a dramatic sigh dropped on the bed.

“Yes, I've heard,” informed the rightful occupant of the room icily. “I'm really sorry about that, I'd love to help but I don't know how.”

“Oh, Kristie!” Martha wailed and threw her arms around the other girl's neck. “You are such a great friend, you always want to help everyone...” She was lucky she was still hanging from her “friend”'s neck so she couldn't see how her words nearly caused vomiting. _Doesn't that girl recognize sarcasm? If she doesn't stop touching me right now..._

Luckily  Martha departed as quickly as  she came in, but her sobs were still heard from the hall for  the next few  minutes.

_This dorm is a nightmare._

She threw away the sweater, picked up the bloodied animal remains and a few crooked pins and with all that tied into a little bundle she left the building, making her way into a nearby park – she didn't want to risk the remnants of the dissection being found too close to the dorm.

There weren't currently many people in the park, so she just fleetingly looked around and then continued in.

“Kristie!” surprised shout behind her back made her jolt and quickly drop the evidence into a bin next to her.

“Kristie, what are you doing here?” Tessa was running towards her from a narrow path. “Oh, did you maybe...” Tessa's lips tremble with emotion, “did you come here to help look for Miki? You had the same idea as me didn't you – that he might've flown to the park! That's so, so nice of you!” Tessa grabbed the other's hand and ran with her to the furthest end of the park with several massive oak trees. “I didn't look here yet so you can start here. But be quiet so he doesn't fly away, he must be so scared. Alright, Kristie?”

“No,” she got in reply.

“Great, then I – what?” Tessa blinked in confusion.

“I said no – it's not alright. Nothing is alright!” the girl whipped her head angrily, her black hair swishing around her face. “How many times I asked you not to call me Kristie?! How many times I asked you not to come into my room?! How many times I asked you not to bother me with your problems?!”

Petrified,  Tessa  merely  stared  at  how her usually quiet classmate changed.

But she'd had enough. All the suppressed disgust towards people like Tessa and her friends...

“And you know what? she continued in a calmer tone, “you'll never find your dumb bird, I've cut it up into tiny pieces!”

Tessa's eyes welled with tears. “Don't say such terrible things, that's... why would you... Kristie–“

The black haired girl slammed her to the nearest tree and moved her face  close to Tessa's. “It's Kristina for you,” she hissed icily, “Kristina Boaz.”

“What – what happened to you?” Tessa whispered with terror in her eyes. “Come on, Kristie...”

* * *

 

“Kristie!” Martha burst into the room, breathless. “Did you see Tessa anywhere?”

Kristina slowly looked up from a pile o f old clothes in the middle of her room and discreetly  tucked in a cold human hand that had been sticking out  of it . She showed her most pleasant smile. “I don't know, but maybe she  was finally reunited with her budgie...”

 

 


End file.
